


A Convenient Arrangement (Following the Pursuit of Beauty)

by thatgirl255



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Chest Kink, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Lingerie, Lots of fooling around too, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Without much Plot, breast kink, rutting like teenagers and all that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirl255/pseuds/thatgirl255
Summary: Ryuji didn't have the best imagination but that didn't stop him from filling his head with thoughts of a certain blue haired team mate of his whenever he was alone.For whatever strange reason Yusuke doesn't seem to mind.Or:Ryuji and Yusuke hook up and then continue to hook up. A lot.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea shortly after I realized I liked this pairing and it wasn't leaving me alone anytime soon. So, here's me writing again for the first time in years and it's basically all smut. It's fine.
> 
> Anyways, I don't know how long this is going to be or even have much of a plan for it, but I do have the next chapter of it written and a general outline for maybe four or so chapters beyond it. Granted I'm a slow writer, but I do my best! (Also I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes, I'll correct any that I see as soon as possible.) Comments, criticisms and requests are always welcome and I hope you enjoy!

When Ryuji was still in elementally school he and a bunch of his friends got together and managed to get their hands on a bunch of porno magazines. To this day he didn't know how his friend had managed to convince someone to let him buy it or why he decided to share, but he did know that he still had his hidden in his bedroom. The pages, now, were worn and probably a little too disgustingly sticky, but whenever he really needed to blow off some steam (or if he had a few minutes) he would pull it out and get himself off.

Yusuke Kitagawa was absolutely nothing like the women that adorned those pages.

Not counting the major difference of gender Yusuke's hair was short, he was thin, and his skin a pale complexion that put the canvases he painted on to shame. Ryuji should not be attracted to Yusuke in any way shape or form.

Only he was. Lately the magazines had gotten a rest, staying firmly in their hiding place while his mind wondered. He thought about Yusuke in the same poses as the women in the magazines. Half naked, arms crossed in a way that's supposed to push up cleavage that wasn't there, or on all fours, or spread and waiting, ready. Ryuji would always image him dressed, mostly in form fitting latex (almost akin to Ann's outfit in the Metaverse, but way more perverted) or in two piece swimsuits that either looked like they would fall apart at any moment or so small they barely covered him up. The most consistent thing that happened, however, was the way he looked at him. 

Yusuke would always be staring right at him, long dark eyelashes framing his equally dark blue eyes. It wasn't some vacant stare either, he looked at him as if he wanted him, wanted him close, wanted to study him as he ran his hands over his body. Although Ryuji always finished before he could even fathom what it would be like to actually reach out and touch.

The fantasies happened often, just as often as the immense guilt that followed the afterglow. Sure the pair didn't get along the first time they met, but now he was one in the handful of people that he considered a friend, and here he was getting off to him. He felt like a giant pervert, and the fact that he knew he wasn't gay somehow made it worse. Hell, he liked women, he liked their boobs, he likes asses, and those asses in panties without the extra equipment, dammit (he knew. The one day he finally built up the courage to look up gay porn he felt nothing. Well, he felt kind of freaked. He didn't want anything near his butt, thanks). But there was something about Yusuke, and only Yusuke, that let his magazines stay hidden when he took himself in hand. 

“Dammit...” Ryuji's chest heaved, the pleasant tingly post orgasm sensation still clinging to his body. Those fading pleasantries did nothing to beat away the guilt that always found him. This wasn't the first time this week that he let his fantasies turn to Yusuke. It wasn't even the first time _today_. He told himself that he would stop. Few times over a month was just normal teenage boy stuff (right?) but going on months, in increasing frequency, was just, just, he didn't know. Definitely weird, but more than that...

He sighed, getting up to go and wash himself off before bed. 

In all the time this has been happening he had avoided thinking much about what it meant. Outside of him freaking out and then dismissing the possibility that he might be gay he didn't think much about this and he most definitely didn't think about how he felt about Yusuke outside of sexually. He was his friend, they hung out sometimes, they were part of the Phantom Thieves together. That was it...right?

Ryuji messed up his hair with a groan, laying back down on his futon and angrily pulling the blanket over himself. He liked girls, and this thing wasn't about to change it. Hell, starting tomorrow he wasn't going to get off thinking about Yusuke. It was done, and he wasn't going to think about it anymore tonight.

Stubbornly, he pushed the thoughts from his head and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Yusuke actually makes an appearance.


	2. Beauty is Somehow now an Emotion (According to Yusuke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this fic I imagined it going in a completely different direction. Then I wrote with the characters and tried to get a handle on their personalities, and everything just went way off course. So, everything is going to be a little different than the original plan, oops. That's okay though because I'm having a lot of fun trying to figure them out and this is a lot of rambling, don't worry about it.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy what is technically the first chapter!

That morning Ryuji woke up a little earlier than usual, put his hand on his dick and thought about Yusuke.

That afternoon Ryuji beat his own personal record for shadows defeated. 

“Skull!”

Ryuji put up his hand just in time for Akira to smack it and pass his turn over to him. The rush of power took immediate effect, and he screamed as he ignored his persona and rushed forward. The shadow was already on the floor, and didn't have time to move before the spiked baseball bat was brought down on his head. It's scream was cut short when it exploded in it's usual black mist. “Yeah!” Ryuji pumped his fists in the air, the adrenaline running through his veins. He had missed this, feeling the burn in his muscles and knowing that he did a good job. The answering cries of 'alright!' and 'nice!' only added to it.

Afterwards, in the real world, Akira asked for a minute of his time and pulled him to the side. For a brief moment Ryuji thought he was going to ask about why he was so gung ho that day, but it was changed to confusion when he pulled out his wallet.

“I need a huge favour.” Akira thumbed out some bills and pushed it into Ryuji's hands, practically forcing him to take it. “Take Yusuke grocery shopping. Make sure he only spends this money on food, please?” He looked so hurried and desperate that Ryuji couldn't help but nod.

“Uh, sure, dude, you okay?” As soon as he said that Akira's shoulders slumped down in relief. The nervous laugh bubbled out of the blond before he could help it. “Shit, is Yusuke that bad?”

Akira put his hands in his pockets, his face, interestingly enough, tinting a light pink. “No. It's nothing like that.” His gaze cut to the side, where Makoto stood far enough away that she couldn't hear them, clearly waiting for...ah.

Ryuji couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he nudged his best friend, who only turned pinker. “Oh ho, gotcha. I'll take care of this so you can spend some more time with the student council president~” He sing songed her title, delighting in the fact that Akira was clearing fighting back a smile. 

“Thank you.” Akira said, genuinely grateful. Just how deep was his crush? After he had run off with the teams strategist (looking a little too giddy to anyone watching) Ryuji finally looked down at the bills that was handed to him. 

“What that?!” It was four thousand yen. Just for one person? “Why the hell does he need this much!” That was basically the same amount of money he and his mom used for their weekly shopping! Sure, they were poor as hell, but it still seemed like a lot for one person. Ryuji didn't really think much of it, it was much easier to just put all the responsibilities on the leader, but just how much money did they make whenever they took a trip to the Metaverse...?

He also briefly wondered why only Yusuke was the only one given money for living expenses, though he had his answer before his brain even finished the question. It made sense. He was the only Thief that was orphaned and no longer had a guardian. Not only that but the boy had proved, on more than one occasion, just how terrible he was with money.

“Welp.” He sighed and pulled out his phone, thumbing out a quick message to the artist. “No time like the present.” 

**

Getting to the area around Kosei High was much easier than the shack he used to live in with Madarame. For one the subway line actually went to it, rather than having to walk almost an hour to reach it. As such it didn't take long for Ryuji to meet him outside the station. The boy was easy to spot, his dark blue hair and bright white uniform standing out from a mile away.

“Yo.” Ryuji made his way over, a smile on his face. It had been a while since the two of them had hung out. It had been a while since any of them had hung out. The whole thing with Kaneshiro had left them a little too high stung to focus on anything else. Now, however, the man was in police custody and all they had to do was wait for the man to confess to his crimes. 

Yusuke smiled when he looked at him as well, maybe a little too big. “Ah, Ryuji, it's good to see you.” He crossed his arms, his hands cupping both of his elbows, and cut to the chase. “Akira has messaged me of the change in plans and I have to say I'm grateful. There is something I've been meaning to ask of you for quite some time.”

“Yeah?” Ryuji put his hands in his pockets, curious.

“Yes, however beforehand I was hoping we could stop by the art story, as I'm running out of—”

“Nope.”

Yusuke frowned. “I assure you, I won't use any of the money to—”

“Sorry.”

Yusuke frowned even more. “I simply need to check out some—”

“Dude. No matter how many times you ask it's going to be no.” Right before Ryuji was about to enter the subway he got another text from their leader. He stressed how the money was to _only be spent on food_ and that under _no circumstances_ was he to let Yusuke near the art store. He didn't want to know what had happened the last time to have made Akira send him that, but he didn't want to find out.

Yusuke sighed, looking much less happy to see him than he was just a minute ago. “Very well. I suppose I can't complain.” He turned and started to walk, and Ryuji had to jog to catch up with him. 

He had never actually been in this area of town before. Somehow it looked fancier than the area around his own school. More...art like...maybe? He mentioned this to Yusuke in passing, and he spent the rest of the trip talking about the history of the area and the number of great artists who turned it into what it is today. To be honest it wasn't very interesting but the fact that Yusuke was so passionate talking about it made the time pass by quickly. 

It wasn't too long after that they were carrying bags of food back to Kosei's dorm. It was a real good thing it wasn't far because they had to buy what felt like everything. According to Yusuke the only food he had were some bean sprouts and 'some rice...maybe?' Ryuji could see why Akira added 'make sure Yusuke doesn't starve to death' on his list of responsibilities. 

“So when did Akira start doing this for you?” Yusuke had his own kitchen in his dorm. It was small but the fact that it was there at all was impressive in it's own right. Would be more impressive if the guy would help him put the food away, but whatever.

“Shortly after I moved in here.” Yusuke was just beyond the kitchen, sketching, if the scrape of pencil against paper was anything to go by. “I believe he said he had nightmares about me starving while he's not looking.”—Ryuji snorted. He could see it—“Even though I am perfectly fine on my own.” As if on cue, his stomach growled, loudly.

Closing the fridge Ryuji turned back to look at the other. Yusuke was sitting in a chair that was supposed to be facing a desk, but he was turned around so that he was facing Ryuji instead. His pencil was poised over his sketchbook, his long legs crossed as he looked right at the blond standing in kitchen. He had that look in his eye, a look that said he was studying him, wanted to know what made him tick. Wanted him closer, wanted him to touch.

'You do know.' Said the Yusuke in Ryuji's head, running his hands over his tiny, _tiny_ bikini top. 'You're the only one allowed to see me like this.'

Ryuji swung back around, a familiar warmth passing through him that he tried to avoid as much as possible in public. _Shit_ what was wrong with him? He could always separate his fantasizes from the real person, and he _never_ thought about them when he wasn't at home _alone_. 

“Ryuji?” The faint sound of the chair being pushed back was shortly accompanied by the soft padding of socked footsteps. “Are you unwell?”

“Ah, n-no, no dude, I'm fine!” He tried to pull his shirt down, and silently cursed his short school uniform top. He opened his mouth to try and think of some excuse (his mom needed him back home, maybe?) but then there was a hand on his shoulder, and Yusuke's face was right up to his own. Instinctively Ryuji stepped back, only to have Yusuke follow. The kitchen wasn't big, so with only one more step back Yusuke had him pinned against the wall, studying him with a gaze so intense it felt like he was looking right through him.

“You seem flushed.” He said the same time his fantasy version demanded, 

'Touch me.' This time Yusuke was dressed in a skin tight outfit, the fabric so thin his nipples were clearly visible. He had his sword with him and he held it loosely in his hand, staring right at him as he dragged his tongue along the dull part of the sword. 

Ryuji grunted, putting his hands on Yusuke's shoulders and pushing him away. “I said I'm fine! Could you just lay off!?” He took his hands back as soon as the taller boy was away from him, catching his look of surprise. “Look, I need to go. My mom has a late night and I have to—”

Too late.

Apparently the checkered design on Shujin Academy pants was worth shit because Yusuke was looking right at his erection and very clearly knew it was that. For a few seconds no one moved. Ryuji stared right at Yusuke, his face growing more and more red by the minute, as Yusuke stared right down at the boner inbetween his legs, eyes wide. It was a horrifying trance that they had fallen into, broken only when Ryuji yelped and put his hands over himself, as if that would force Yusuke to forget it was there. 

“THIS ISN'T BECAUSE OF YOU.” He unintentionally screamed. Yusuke flinched, so taken by surprise he stumbled backwards. Ryuji made the effort to lower his voice. “D-dude, look I'm sorry this wasn't, this isn't...!” He growled, low and frustrated. Why was Yusuke just standing there? Shouldn't he be yelling at him to get out? Smack him one? Anything?! “C-c-could you stop looking at me like that?!”

That snapped Yusuke out of the trance. His back snapped straight, a hand hovering uselessly over his chest. He still looked to be in shock, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he managed to speak. “My apologizes.” 

Now it was Ryuji's turn to be confused. “What the hell are you apologizing for?”

Yusuke seemed to have a hard time focusing on Ryuji's face. His eye's kept darting down to the concealed erection, back to his face, his arms, back to his face, his stomach, than back to his face. “I had no idea you preferred the company of men.”

It took a second for Ryuji to figure out what Yusuke was talking about. “I'M NOT GAY!” Yusuke flinched. Ryuji toned it down. “I'm not gay! I like girls! Love em! Hell, you're the only guy I ever think about like—!” Ryuji slammed his mouth shut so fast his teeth clinked together, his face feeling like it was on fire. He wasn't the only one.

So quickly it was almost impressive, Yusuke's cheeks turned a very bright red. His arm shot down to be by his side, his shoulders tensing up. “I see.” He said, his tone far too calm for what was happening. 

Ryuji swallowed, his eyes on the ground. This was it. Yusuke was going to kick him out, things were going to be super awkward, they would never work together the same way again. Guilt suddenly shot through his body, not unlike the times after an orgasm. Not only had he fucked up the relationship with one of the only friends he had, but he was sure this would fuck over the Phantom Thieves somehow. He closed his eyes, trying to think of some way that he could fix this. His mind was completely blank.

“...I suppose, aesthetically, it simply does not matter to you.” Yusuke was saying in the same way he talked about, well, almost everything. “Perhaps you are attracted to beauty. Do you find me beautiful, Ryuji?”

Ryuji's head shot up, eyebrows up to his hairline and mouth slack. Yusuke was looking right at him, back to looking at him like he was something to be studied, his thumb and index finger cradling his chin.

That look was not doing anything to help with Ryuji's problem.

“I...guess?” Of course he was beautiful but beautiful didn't seem like the right word for this situation. Sexy, maybe...? “Wait, what does it matter!? I should just—”

“Of course it matters!” Yusuke looked angry all of a second, a reaction that Ryuji had been expecting before. Now, however, it seemed out of no where. “It's the difference between being attracted to me or seeing me as a sexual object!” Even with the blush on his face, he was kind of intimating. “Beauty is everything in this world just the same as art! Seeing me as beautiful would mean—!” He fell silent, chewing on his bottom lip as he looked down at the floor.

Ryuji's head was spinning and he was sure it wasn't just from the blood loss. “...What the hell are you talking about?!” Also, he would think that during this conversation his dick would become disinterested, but no, it was even more so. Hell, even if he had no idea what he was talking about Yusuke yelling was...kind of hot.

Yusuke looked back up, hesitant. “I...” He shut his eyes, looking frustrated as his hand curled over his chest. “May have been...excited when I received that message saying you would be accompanying me. There is nothing about your composition that would be seen as beautiful in the art world.”

Wow thanks.

“Dispute that, however...I...also...see you as beautiful, Ryuji.” His face was flushed, eyes slightly open and staring at him, anxiously waiting for...an answer. What the question was Ryuji had no idea.

The blond blinked very slowly. “What.”

Yusuke's stare somehow got harder. “Was I not clear?” He paused as if searching for something. “I...like you Ryuji and it appears you also like me.” He glanced down at the hands still covering the hard on and then took a few steps closer. Of course, seeing as a few steps carried him across the kitchen he was back to being right inside Ryuji's personal bubble. “Am I correct?”

“Uh.” What the hell was happening. Ryuji stared at Yusuke, confused to all hell. Did Yusuke just say that he liked him...? What, that would mean, “You're gay? N-Not that there's anything wrong about that! It's just, uh, the whole thing with Ann, uh...”

Yusuke sighed, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. Maybe it was the wrong time to think about it, but the man really was pretty. “I do not like limiting myself to titles.” He said once his eyes were open again. “But if I must, yes, I am.” He took a brief breath, reaching up. He traced the tips of his fingers over Ryuji's arm, the sensation making the hairs on his skin to stand on end. “As for Ann, she is a beautiful muse, but I am not attracted to her.” He looked right at him when he said that. The 'not like you' hung heavy in the air between them and and Ryuji swallowed. Was it suddenly really hot in here?

“Dude.” Ryuji breathed out the world, not able to look away from the artist in front of him. “I'm kind of freaking out here.”

The fingers ghosting up his arm were at his collarbone now, the barely there touches making him want more. “Should I stop?” 

“No, no, don't.” Slowly Ryuji uncovered himself, realizing that if Yusuke could touch, then so could he. Slowly, really slowly, as if any second Yusuke would say 'I was just joking now please get out of my dorm room' he placed both his hands on the slim boy's waist. By the shaky sigh that brushed against his forehead, he could tell that Yusuke didn't mind. Intrigued, he let his thumbs trace over the jut of the hip bones, really not expecting it when his hips jerked forward.

“Sorry.” Yusuke's voice was something he had never heard before. Lower, a little shaky, unfocused. Ryuji didn't know what he did but he knew he wanted more of it. “I'm getting a little ahead of myself.” He tipped his head to the side, using gravity to push the strand of hair away from his face. “May I...” He licked his bottom lip and suddenly that was the only thing Ryuji could see. “May I kiss you...?”

Ryuji made a noise not unlike a spoiled child that desperately wanted something.

His hands shot up, cupping Yusuke's face and pulling him close enough that he could close the gap between them himself. Yusuke made a small muffled sound of surprise, and that was all it took to spur Ryuji into action. He took a step forward, than another and another, forcing Yusuke to move with him until the taller boy's back was up against the fridge. He must of pushed a little too hard because he couldn't stop his own momentum before they were both pressed flush against each other, hips bumping together.

They both moaned.

It was only now that Ryuji noticed that Yusuke was just as hard as he was, and just as eager to get relief. 

“Ah, fuck.” Ryuji couldn't help himself. He closed his eyes for a moment, not able to stop as he bucked against Yusuke, who was doing the same against him. He only opened his eyes again when he felt a hand cradle his jaw, guiding him back into a kiss. Well, to be fair, this one was much more like a kiss, where as the last one was more forced mouth on mouth contact. Yusuke's lips were soft and plush, and moved against his just as clumsy as his own probably were. Not that he cared in the slightest, most of his attention was on chasing the pleasure of rubbing off against another person. 

His hands went back down to find purchase on Yusuke's hips, pushing his hips forward the same time he bucked up.

He moaned. Yusuke moaned louder, and his whole body shuddered.

Did he just...?

With one more over eager thrust Ryuji followed, his knees shaking as he reached orgasm, lips still against Yusuke's as he moaned his name. 

Somehow, clinging to each other, both shaky boys managed to stay upright panting in each other's face. Getting off the high was a slow process. Ryuji didn't know about Yusuke but he had never had any sort of help getting off before. It was…a lot better than using his own hand. 

Still, eventually the high subsided, bringing with it a long fragile silence. Both boys were still clinging too each other, still pressed close together trying to catch their breath, but they were not looking at each other. Yusuke had his gaze on the ground while Ryuji stared, unfocused, on the fridge they were still leaning against. As his mind cleared, there was only one sentence that repeated itself over and over.

What the hell just happened?

The silence was finally broken by Yusuke's stomach growling, making the blond jump. They were still so close together that he could feel it rumble against him.

“Apologizes.” Yusuke lightly pushed on his chest until he took a step back. “I should make dinner.” He stepped away and headed to the bathroom (presumably to clean himself off) leaving Ryuji behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know the actual 'juicy bits' was really short, but with two teenage boys I couldn't imagine it going for must longer.
> 
> Next chapter: Lot more emotion and lots more talking...and then not any of those things.


End file.
